


God Really is a Woman

by prettyboylover



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, I use the name Lilith too much this should be its own tag, Lactation, Mommy Issues, Riverdale characters mentioned, what am I even writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: Lilith is the mother of an unborn child and Satan decides she was perfect for Michael Langdon.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	God Really is a Woman

Lilith had a curse, ever since she had lost her baby her body didn’t turn back to normal. She was constantly moody, talking to her flat stomach in reminiscence of her baby while her breasts were still ready to feed a babe. 

Lilith was aware of all the judging glares she would receive. People questioning her psyche as she patted her stomach for months without any signs of a lump, not understanding why she didn’t just try to go back to normal society.

They all knew she had gotten knocked up by her boyfriend at 17, it was despicable within her hometown. But fighting for the baby’s life was for naught, she somehow got herself injured enough to have a miscarriage. Thus, it was a wonder watching the girl coo at her empty stomach, sad.

Jason Blossom left her after he found out the baby was dead. He didn’t look at her twice and skipped town with his girlfriend Polly. She guessed this was her punishment for falling for a man involved.

She hadn’t meant to fall for those soft lingering touches on her thighs, the prayer-like kisses to her hair. She had tried hard to ignore his advances, looking away when he pressed his lips against her shoulder in a secluded area at school. It was quite easy for him to sweet-talk her into his bed for a night.

That night, she lost her virginity to Jason Blossom. She had wanted to keep the baby much to his distress, he told her Polly was pregnant too.

Lilith kissed Jason’s cheek and told him she would keep it a secret but eventually, his twin-sister found out about their little secret and spread it through school like a cold-flu.

Everywhere she went people would scorn her, calling her a dirty slut even when Jason had been her first and only. It hurt hearing so many vicious comments thrown her way.

“If you wanted to be a side hoe for someone you could’ve chosen me,” Chuck Clayton had cornered her the day after graduation. He licked his lips and smoldered at her while he looked down at her figure.

Lilith had angrily pushed him off, sick of the treatment he and his gang subjected her to.

It was a few months from then now but Lilith could confidently say that the rumors only got worse.

She had taken to visiting the infamous Murder House in their hometown. It helped her feel at peace for some reason. When she was inside the ominous building, it was like everything outside of that house was insignificant, so small.

It was to her wonder when she was walking towards the abandoned house again when she heard a cry of a baby in the house next door. Lilith gasped when she saw the front door wide open revealing a pool of blood on the floor.

She quickly ran inside and called for the people inside.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” She walked upstairs and saw a blonde child rocking his chair crying while his grandma sat beside him doing the same. Lilith immediately noticed the blood on the floor and gasped again, her gasp brought the old woman out of her trance.

“Oh my god, what happened here?” The old lady was shocked still, gawking her mouth open unsure of what to say to the sudden stranger in her house.

“Please, let me help you.” Lilith settled her vibrant sky-blue eyes on the striking ones looking back at her from the chair.

His cries finally quietened and his eyes widened, taking her in. Lilith noticed how his eyes searched her as if he was greedily taking in her features.

The boy started grinning at her, the expression almost cute if it hadn’t been for the blood smeared all over his face. “I wanted to play,” he said cheerfully, he spread his bloodied hands towards Lilith and made a motion to grab for her.

The woman crying finally stopped and looked towards the pair. “Please dear, call the police,” she shakily asked Lilith before looking away at the girl. Lilith hurriedly nodded and took out her phone and dialed.

The cops arrived and Lilith watched as Constance explained the situation to the policeman. The babysitter had taken her own life while babysitting her grandson, she was a disturbed woman but Constance was never one to discriminate.

The cops asked Lilith questions too but she didn’t have much to say except she had seen blood in the entryway of the house while on a stroll through the neighborhood. The cops thanked Lilith and Constance and left the scene of the crime.

Lilith was about to leave as well when Constance stopped her.

“Hello, excuse me child but would you like to come in and have some tea? My grandson seems to be quite taken with you,” she said. Lilith wasn’t sure how to turn down the old woman’s request after such a horrific accident happened in her own house.

“Of course,” she smiled kindly at the woman and they made their way to the door. Constance gasped when Michael ran up to the girl with his still bloodied fingers and grabbed at her dress, bouncing up and down cheerfully.

Lilith chuckled at the adorable child and asked Constance if she could carry him. Michael was happily grabbing her silky black locks while Lilith held him close to her chest.

“Are you with a child?” The old woman asked Lilith, flushed hating the reminder of her lost baby.

“N-no, I had a miscarriage,” she revealed.

Constance looked at the poor thing and grasped her free hand. “You know, I-I believe Michael needs a mother figure of sorts,” Constance smiled, her eyes were tinted with a desperation that made Lilith take a step back.

“We could help each other,” the old lady Constance told her. Lilith looked away unsure of what she meant. Michael was still gripping her hair and munching on her shoulder while she talked to the woman.

“What do you mean?” She tried not to step away further from the old woman, the child in her arms making the whole situation even more haunting as she noticed the red handprints on her dress.

“Well, he has some quirks that make it necessary for a mother’s attention. I can see that you are still nursing, am I right?” The old woman gave a pointed smile at Lilith and Lilith couldn’t help but shiver at the inappropriate question.

She tried covering her bosom by shifting her arms and Constance thankfully relented her intensity and the uncomfortable questions.

“It would do well for the boy to have someone like you. He seems to be distressed with every help I hire, but you, well he’s taken a liking to you.” Lilith looked at the boy giggling up at her and she wondered if her son would have had the same cheerful disposition.

“A mother needs a child, Lilith,” Constance intoned and Lilith let her resolve weaken.

“Alright, I can do that for little Michael,” Michael giggled at her agreement and his stomach started to gurgle. Constance smiled at Lilith but never at the boy.

“He must be hungry, child. Won’t you feed him?” Lilith wasn’t sure what she meant.

“I-I can go to Safeway and pick up something if you like?” She asked. Constance shook her head.

“None of that, a child must have natural types of food, if you know what I mean," no, Lilith wasn't quite sure what she meant. She also started to think it was weird how Constance never bothered to look at Michael while talking about him, it was as if she was avoiding eye-contact with the child.

Michael looked up at her expectantly and Lilith didn’t understand the situation she was suddenly in. “I’ll give you two some space,” Constance left the house, and Lilith was left with Michael in her arms.

She wasn’t too sure what was going on but she watched Michael look at her expectantly. Lilith blushed at the intense look and went to the kitchen to look for food. A boy his age could eat normal food, she thought.

She hummed as she made Michael some food and set it in front of him. He had eaten every bite of the french toast and Lilith watched in delight.

After a few minutes of playing with the little boy, Lilith noticed that Constance didn't come back that night and assumed that she must have been at a boyfriend's house. The woman was old but it was clear she was and always will be a classic beauty.

When Lilith set Michael into his bed he looked at her and asked if she was hurting. Lilith didn't expect him to notice her aching back pain so she smiled. 

"Of course sweetie, it'll go away once I take care of it," she softly answered his question. She would have to run to her house later and get her breast pump, she wasn't sure if she could get it tonight because she had unknowingly agreed to babysit for the night.

"Can I help with anything?" Lilith shook her head. 

"No, Michael. I'll just have to call a friend." Lilith kissed his head after a bedtime story and called up someone she didn't think she'd ever contact first. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Chuck," she fingered the landline, an obvious indication of her nervousness. Although he had made fun of her throughout high school, he had slowly calmed down after graduation and they had even become sort of friends.

"Oh, hey Lily. What can I do for ya?" His voice was smooth and Lilith was reminded why he was so popular with the ladies back in the days. He knew of her weird condition so she felt comfortable asking him for help.

"Do you think you can stop by the store for me and get me a breast pump?" She quickly asked. "I had a bizarre day and ended up babysitting for this old woman but she never came back and now I can't leave the child alone-" 

"Hold up, hold up, you need what now?" Lilith blushed at his need for clarification, she was mortified.

"Breast pump, I-my I need it." The line was silent and Lilith wondered if she stepped out of bounds to ask this. 

"Alright, where are you?" Lilith drew out a breath in relief, she was glad he wasn't weirded out by her request. Lilith gave him the address and they turned off.

She turned on the television in the living room and waited for the expected ring from the front door.

"Chuck! You're here!" She exclaimed, Lilith looked down at his hands and saw he wasn't carrying anything.

"Uhm, where are the breast pumps," Chuck smirked at her and let himself in.

"Actually, I went to the store and they wouldn't sell it to me, saying that they've seen too many teenage boys buying the breast pumps to prank some poor soul," Lilith knew he was lying so she stayed silent, clearly unappreciative now.

"But Chuck, my-my it hurts, you know?" She demurely said. She wanted to sound mad and commanding but it came out weak, it was probably why she got bullied so much in high school.

Chuck licked his lips and looked up at her, it was the look he gave many of the popular girls in high school, usually, that look would make girls swoon but Lilith had only been interested in one man and that was Jason Blossom.

"I could help you," Lilith looked at him and gasped. She wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she was trying to scoot away from him at this point. Chuck looked at her and chuckled.

"I don't think you have other options right now." Lilith blushed and looked down at her fisted hands. 

"O-okay," she slowly took off her straps and fingered her neckline down.

"Damn, Jason really had it going on didn't he," Lilith looked away from Chuck, hating the brazen comment he made about her body. 

"Lay down," Lilith followed his orders and laid on the couch, the television still on.

Chuck looked at the beautiful sight in front of him and felt his breath catch. She had the most gorgeous body and he couldn't help but curse Jason for being the only dude in Riverdale to bang the holy grail. 

His eyes trailed down her mounds and he couldn't help but lick his lips when he looked at the pink rosy buds. 

"I'm going to enjoy this," he chuckled, it was almost too easy. Chuck bent down and tongued the swollen nipple, it was obvious that they were close to exploding.

Lilith moaned at the feeling, it was a tease of the relief she was about to feel. Chuck kept going with his administrations and Lilith couldn't help but beg.

"Please, please, please just suck," Chuck groaned and gave in. Diving deep and suckling on the milk. He was surprised at how much he liked the taste, it was sweet, deliciously so. 

Lilith tried covering her moans with her hands and didn't notice the little boy staring at them behind the stairs. 

Chuck dipped his head to her other breast and Lilith let out a small cry at the relief. 

"Lilith," Michael called and Lilith pushed Chuck off her and looked up at the stairs where the boy hid.

"M-Michael, I-I didn't know you were awake." Lilith softly said and hurriedly put her straps back on while Chuck put his hands up like they were just caught. 

Michael tip-toed on the stairs and moved closer to the pair. 

"What were you doing?" He looked at Chuck and then to Lilith. Chuck felt a sudden discomfort at the scrutinization. He narrowed his eyes at the boy when striking blue eyes landed on his form and flashed contempt.

"C-Chuck was helping me with something," she answered. "Why are you up from bed?" Michael narrowed his eyes and looked back at Chuck, Lilith followed his eye-sight, and nervously laughed.

"Chuck, do you mind leaving?" Chuck scoffed and looked at her as if he was about to protest but then he saw blue eyes darkening. He wondered how a 5-year-old could be so intimidating, he had never felt so squeamish around someone so young.

He sighed, "alright." Lilith walked him to the door and Chuck turned his heel towards her again. "Call me if you ever need me again," he smirked and finally left for his car. 

Lilith closed the door and breathed in relief. Talking to Chuck Clayton had its moments but most of them usually left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Lily," Michael called her and Lilith wondered when she had suddenly become Lily to him. She turned to Michael and bent down to the sweet boy.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lilith smiled and gently patted him. Her breasts were still in a bit of pain but most of the feeling was relieved by Chuck's gentle handling.

"Okay, baby," she sweetly kissed his head and carried him up the stairs. 

"Do you want to hear a bedtime story?" Michael quickly shook his head and padded next to her so she could hold him. Lilith chuckled at the adorable display. She fondly wondered if her little boy would be so attached to her like this boy was.

Lilith waited the next day for Constance but the strange lady never showed up. Lilith looked to Michael and suddenly felt doubt, did Constance abandon her grandson? Perhaps it was just a habit to leave for a few days and come back? She wasn't sure if that was right however, to leave a child alone at home...even if Lilith was there, she was just a stranger. She decided to stay with Michael until the old woman came back. She waited the next day and the next, and the next, but the woman never showed up again. Lilith was just glad she had run that errand with Michael and got her necessities, her parents were, as expected, not around.

Lilith looked down at the child and sighed. “What am I going to do with you, sweetie,” she caressed his head and Michael looked at her like he didn’t even care that a major person in his life had up and left.

His stomach grumbled again and Lilith went to cook something else for him. Michael stared up at her when she placed the food in front of him like always. 

"Lily, I'm thirsty," he softly said. Lilith cooed at the boy.

"And what would you like? Water? Milk?" Michael perked up when she mentioned milk but quickly deflated when the girl placed a cup of milk from the carton on the table.

Lilith realized Constance was never coming back so she took to caring for the boy like the old woman wished, even if she asked in the most haunting way.

She asked him where his school was and Michael reluctantly led her to the school the next morning. It was a bit rocky due to his sudden week of absence but Lilith convinced the principle that Michael had severe stomach flu.

It was easier now to adjust to the sudden shift in lifestyle. Although Lilith had to ignore the gasps and whispers from the people in town, Lilith was just happy to be a mother. It didn't matter that she was only 18. 

She dropped off Michael like every morning and kissed him on the head. Michael's eyes were always shifty when they walked to the school but Lilith paid it no mind, passing it off as him being embarrassed by the affection she gave him. She hugged him one last time and left for home. 

***

Michael hated school. It was irritating having to interact with idiots all day. He would much rather spend his valuable time with his Lily but he had no choice. He sighed as he walked through the hallways and into his class. 

Michael noticed hearts decorated everywhere in the class and felt a foreboding feeling of what this day meant. He always hated the meaningless holidays that people celebrated these days.

"Michael, and who will you be writing your letter to? Any secret crushes you have?" his teacher asked secretly. Michael awkwardly twitched, hating it when the woman touched his shoulder.

"Not really," he intoned. The teacher frowned and pouted.

"Aw, are you sure? No one you want to spend all your time with or even kiss?" The teacher sniggered and Michael wondered if she should be talking like this to a student. 

"I guess my new mommy," he pursed his lips. He guessed he did feel that way about _his_ Lily. The teacher gasped at his confession and he wondered if what he said was weird.

"No silly, you can't like your own mother. Someone from your age group Michael," Michael didn't like anyone else but his Lily. He shook his head and promptly ignored the woman, he didn't care for this conversation anymore. His teacher seemed to get the hint and moved on to another student. 

"My dad says your mom is hot," Michael looked up to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a child that most adults would coo at and Michael already hated him. He hoped Lily wouldn't notice the other boy and give someone else the attention that rightfully belonged to him. 

His hand twitched at what the boy said but he pretended to ignore him. 

"My mom has been so mad at him lately. He's always looking at your mom when she walks by. It's a screaming match in there," the boy frowned and Michael briefly glanced at him, slightly annoyed at his comments.

"You know, Mrs. Lucy is right. You can't be liking your own mom," he snorted, clearly not getting the message that Michael would rather slit his throat than talk to him. 

"I like Amy Jones, she's really pretty," the boy pointed to a girl and Michael looked at her with disinterest. He guessed she was somewhat pretty but she reminded him more of a pug than a human. 

The bell rang finally and Michael quickly packed up his stuff to avoid any more social interaction. 

"Hey, wanna have a playdate?" The boy was unrelenting and Michael really wanted to say no. 

"Where's your mom?!" The boy grabbed his shoulder and dragged him outside the class. They were greeted with his Lily in a pretty yellow dress with white flowers on them. She spun around and turned to the two. 

The boy elbowed his ribs, "I guess I understand now." Michael scowled at that.

"Michael, you made a new friend?" Lilith bent down and greeted the boy, ignoring Michael completely. He clenched his fist and glared at the boy next to him.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Lilith tilted her head and looked at the little boy. 

The boy gasped at her eyes, the orbs reminding him of butterflies and jewels. "My name is Ben Wyatt," the boy made to shake her hand and Lilith chuckled.

"Michael and I agreed to a playdate!" He exclaimed and Lilith watched with amusement as Michael was forcefully pulled into a side-hug. Michael looked anything but willing.

She lifted a defined brow, her disbelief obvious, "did he now?" she asked drily.

The boy nodded and she looked to Michael asking for a confirmation. Michael's eyes told her he would rather go home and just spend time with her, but Lilith felt like it was due time for him to make some friends. He couldn't spend all his time with her now can he?

"Where are your parents, Ben? Do they know you're having this playdate?" Ben quickly nodded and pulled out his phone. 

"I already texted my dad! He said he'll pick me up after." 

The boy came over and immediately looked through their fridge. He picked out the foods he wanted and set the table up for himself.

"A bit rude isn't he?" Lilith whispered to Michael. It earned a grin and Lilith felt relieved he could at least crack a smile even in his current predicament. 

"You guys should go play in your room," she said. "I'll be downstairs, alright?" Michael looked at her for a long while and nodded, she had no idea of the sinister thoughts in his head.

Michael led his new _friend_ to his room and closed the door behind him when they finally got inside.

"Wow! Your toys are so cool! Is that a video game?" Michael smiled at the boy with a knife clutched behind his back.

"Ben, wanna play a game?" The boy looked up in interest and Michael's eyes shined. 


End file.
